


Stupid

by KiiroHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dersecest - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroHeart/pseuds/KiiroHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is possibly the stupidest student in his private high school, while everyone else is intelligent. Rose Lalonde is the smartest student in school, and Dave's crush. How can someone like Dave possibly win over someone like a Lalonde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was made for my girlfriend Mitchie because dersecest is one of our OTPs. <3

You really don’t know how the fuck you got into this fancy, preppy, private school for teens. Everyone here is smart, a whole lot smarter than you. You’re best friend, John Egbert, got in because he’s incredibly smart; especially in science and stuff like that. His crush, Jade Harley, got in because she’s pretty smart too. Her grandpa is like this huge adventurer, but she got in with a scholarship. You got in with money, since your bro is pretty fucking rich from his DJ-ing career. And then there’s her. Rose Lalonde, who got in because her mom is the dean, she’s intelligent, and she’s as rich as you are. But she’s also pretty hot.

She’s not the girl that guys go towards, especially cool kids like you. If she went to a regular high school, then she would totally get bullied for her black lipstick, stuck-up look and straight-A grades. But that’s what makes her beautiful, you guess. Maybe that’s why she’s in a private school and not a public school, because most of the kids here can be bullied easily. She’s not as stuck up as she looks though. Rose is actually really caring when you get to know her. Unlike her mom, from what you’ve heard.

She’s also in most of your classes, surprisingly. You’re pretty stupid, and she has the highest grade in class. No one knows why she doesn’t sign up for honors or AP classes, but she’s always in classes where she can be known as the smarted kid. You’re always in the back of my classes while she’s in the middle, because of the alphabetical seating order. So you’re always looking at her from behind, especially in Trigonometry. Even right now, you’re just staring at her. While the teacher is going on about math related subjects, you just stare at her from behind.

You love how her uniform fits perfect on her; it shows enough cleavage without going overboard, shows her small curves, with a skirt that’s short but not too short. Her hair is always perfect; it’s not long like all of the other girls in this school who try to grow out their hair so guys can like it. But for you love how her hair is short and fits her face. Her face almost never shows, unless she’s getting something from the back. You always try to picture her face though, since it’s hard to forget. Her violet eyes, black lips that almost look naturally like that, and her adorably small nose. Usually when you see her talking to guys that’s she has dated before, they always look at her breasts. But whenever we talk, you always find your eyes at her facial features. Just thinking about her lips against yours, moving down your chest with her lipstick leaving traces from where she just kissed; it makes you feel…

“David Strider. Would you mind solving this equation since you’ve been paying attention?” The teacher demanded. You shoot your head straight up, looking as if you were completely dazed.

“Uh, I don’t know the answer.” You mumbled, and the whole class began to laugh. You notice Rose looking back at you, her eyes trying to show sympathy. You just look down at your notebook, not looking up for the rest of class.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. You get up without raising your head, grabbing your backpack and supplies. As you’re about to turn towards the door, you hear a small voice behind you.

“Dave, I hope you were not too embarrassed by what had happened during class today. If you’d like some help with what we’ve been learning or you need concentration skills, we can meet in the library at three o’clock for a tutoring session. Unless you’d like to meet somewhere more public.” You turn around to face Rose, a small grin on your face.  
“Striders never get embarrassed. But I’ll take your offer, Lalonde. I’ll be there.” She smiled, her shoulders rising slightly in excitement.

“Great. I’ll see you there, Mr. Strider.” She turned towards the door, until someone approached her. He was one of the few jocks this school has; he’s not the brightest, but he’s still smarter than you. He got in with his money and his football skills. You never take the time to learn his first name, since it sounds like a name you’d give to your fish.

“Hey there, Rose. So I hear you’re hangin’ with Strider today. I thought we had a date tonight. Just the two of us, in my room.” He smirked, leaning in towards Rose. You grip the strap of your backpack, glaring at him through your shades.

“Eridan, how many times do you have to hear ‘no’ for you to finally get the clue? I do not have any romantic feelings for you, nor do I want to hang out in your room where you can possibly make some sort of move on me. So please, get the fuck away.” She growled, moving away from him. Eridan just let her pass, moving towards me next.

“You better not fuckin’ ruin my chances with her, Strider. I will be her boyfriend.” He threatened, bumping into me as he passed. You sigh, heading out the door as you walk towards your dorm. You have about an hour until you should head to the library, so you decide to get cleaned up.

\---

You head inside of the library, which is completely empty, except for Rose, sitting by herself. She looked up and smiled, nodding towards the chair next to her. You sit down and watch her as she opens a book, looking back at you when she finds the right page.

“I’m glad you came. My mom gave me keys for pretty much all of the rooms for my disposal, especially the library. Which means we can study in peace and quiet.” She smiled at you, which makes you blush slightly. You try to avoid eye contact and look down at the book, making sure she wouldn’t notice your sudden blush. She laughed softly, turning your book to the right page.

“Alright then. We have one of our biggest tests tomorrow, so I suppose we should get started on what you don’t know. Which might be everything.” You look at her in surprise. You were so preoccupied with your own daydreams that you didn’t even know that there was a test tomorrow. It makes sense, since there were so many things written down on the board that looked like review.

“Shit, we have a test tomorrow? I’m going to fail. I don’t even know why the fuck I should be studying if I know I’m going to fail.” You rest your head on the table, not bothering to fix your shades when they begin to slide off your face. You notice Rose do the same, smiling softly at you. Her face looks really adorable with her cheek squished against the table, which makes you smile wide.

“Dave, you’re not going to fail. Not while I’m here. Just get your face off the dirty table and get back to studying.” She got her face off of the table, sliding her hand under your chin to do the same. You finally bring your face up and look at her, your shades still messed up. She laughed softly and slid them off of your face slowly, as if waiting for a signal to stop. You watch her quietly until the sunglasses are completely off your face, looking at her for a response. She looked at your eyes with a small smile on her face, her eyes never leaving yours.

“Your eyes are very beautiful. Why don’t you ever show them?” You rub your eyes in response, still trying to get used to the sudden light of the library. To be honest, you never take them off ecept when in the shower with the lights barely turned on or when you’re about to sleep, which is when the lights are off. 

“They’re eyes fit for some monster. All Striders have them, no one knows fucking why. Everyone has normal eyes; blue, brown, green. Even yours seem normal and amazing.” You turn away, but Rose pulls your face towards her with her fingers. She moves her hand to your cheek and caresses it gently, smiling.

“My eyes are purple, and my mother’s is pink. Striders aren’t the only ones who aren’t normal.” She leaned in to you closely and pressed her lips to yours gently, almost lightly as if she was about to pull away at any minute. You kiss her back, about to kiss her more deeply until she pulls away, giving you half a smile. “Think of that as encouragement to do your best at this test. Also, if you get an acceptable grade, then you’ll certainly get more than just a kiss.”

You nod, facing your book again. You try and concentrate on what the two of you are studying, but you can only imagine what would happen if you got an A on this test. Maybe she would be your girlfriend, after months of having a crush on her. After a few hours of studying and saying your goodbyes, you head back to your room and study even more. She was right; that kiss really was good encouragement.

\---

You had just finished your test the very next day, waiting for the teacher to grade it and hand it back. Since the classes were long and most of the tests are short but are worth a lot of points, the teachers can easily grade it in the same period. You anxiously look at Rose, who had just got her test. She looks back at you and holds her paper up, showing you the 100% mark in red across the top of the paper. You just sigh in response, knowing that it’s her score on every test. She turned around and put her paper back on the desk, before turning back towards you. She puts a finger to her lips and kisses it, then making a small heart with her hands. You had never thought she was the type of girl who would give people hearts and blow kisses, but you figure it’s just another thing you never knew.

The teacher finally gets to you and hands you back your test, letting out a soft sigh before looking at the score. You didn’t get a fucking question right. You swear that you knew almost everything on this sheet. You look back up at your teacher in confusion, and he just gives you a blank expression.

“Mr. Strider, if you continue to do this poorly on your tests, I have no choice but to call your father and tell him of what is happening.” He looks at you for a response, but you just shake your head.

“I don’t have a dad. I have a brother, but not a dad. If you want to talk to him about why I’m the stupidest kid in the world, then go ahead.” He takes your paper and rips it in half, the pieces falling on your desk. The whole class laughs at the act, while the teacher goes back to his desk.

“How the fuck did you get in this school? You don’t belong here. You can never be successful or get a girlfriend. You’re such an idiot.” You hear various students say as the bell rings. You stay frozen in your seat as the teacher and the rest of the class leaves, except for Rose who stands next to your desk.

“I am so sorry about what had happened. You didn’t deserve such treatment,” She kneeled down and caught your face with her fingertips, giving your cheek a small peck, “I have something to make you feel better, though. If you come with me.” She took your hand and intertwined your fingers, bringing you up and out of the chair. You stayed silent as she led you out of the classroom, with no idea what so ever on where you two are going.

The two of you finally arrive at this meadow-like garden, a few miles away from the school. She dragged you down onto the soft, fresh grass, laying down with your hands still connected. You finally speak up, looking at her with confusion. “Why are we here?”

She laughed softly, taking your shades off of your face. “This is my favorite place in the whole school. If was supposed to be another building, but I convinced my mother otherwise.” 

You look at her and smile, laying on your side to get closer to her. You wrap your arms around her small waist, pressing yourself against her. She pressed her forehead against yours as she wrapped her arms around your waist, smiling. The moment is perfect; laying together in a pretty much deserted meadow, just tangled in each other’s arms. You can’t help but wonder how or why she’s even letting this happen, or why she even has feelings for you. You ignore this and kiss the small girl gently. She sighs against your lips, pressing herself even closer to you so there’s no gap in between the two of you.

The two of you lay like that for awhile, until you finally pull away to look at her. “Rose?”

“Yes, Dave?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” She smiles at you and runs her hand down your chest, surprisingly pulling you closer by your belt. You suddenly feel yourself getting hot, hoping that wouldn’t show.

“Strider, I’ve had a small school girl crush on you since I could remember. Why do you think I always reject the jock boys like Eridan Ampora?” She began to play with your lip with her own, biting your bottom lip gently. You blush darkly, which she responds with a laugh. “I almost thought you were too cool for me, until I realized you had a bigger school girl crush on me.”

“S-Stop teasing me Lalonde and answer the damn question.” You stutter, and she pulls away.

“Of course I’ll become your girlfriend Dave. But I suggest we get to work on those grades of yours, so you won’t get kicked out of this school and I will never see you again.” She grinned, pulling you up suddenly. She takes your hand again and takes you back to the school, most likely to the library again. You guess it’s for the best though; you really wouldn’t want to leave this god awful and never see the love of your life ever again.


End file.
